


A Few More Questions

by Peach_Schnapps



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I think theyre cute, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Some stuff that could maybe cause an existential crisis if youre bad with that, but i mean its kiibo theyre going to talk about how weird humans are, mild references to their love hotel scene i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Schnapps/pseuds/Peach_Schnapps
Summary: Shuichi and Kiibo are cute and they are even cuter together. I want them to kiss, so they do. That's...pretty much it.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Few More Questions

Shuichi knocked on Kiibo’s door and absentmindedly fiddled with the edge of his sleeves while he waited for the door to be answered.

“Good afternoon, Shuichi,” Kiibo greeted as he opened the door. “Do you need me for something?”

“Not really, I was just kind of thinking about our conversation the other day,” Shuichi replied. The two had been in the library and they had gotten to the topic of Kiibo’s mission to figure out human emotions and what it means to be human. “How...is that going, exactly?”

Kiibo’s metallic eyes widened and he looked like he was processing something.

“Would you like to talk inside my room and not in the doorway?” He asked. Shuichi nodded and they went inside, closing the door. Shuichi sat down on the armrest of a chair instead of the actual chair. Kiibo looked at this quizzically for a second before deciding not to comment. He sat down on the end of his bed. 

“I feel as though there is no proper answer to your question, Shuichi,” Kiibo began explaining. “It seems as though I have learned so much about humans, but there is always a very long way to go.”

“So...it’s discouraging, kind of?”

“I don’t think so,” Kiibo admitted. “It is not an impossible task. There is only so much new information that can be created, and I am constantly learning. I will catch up eventually.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“I have a question for you, Shuichi,” Kiibo fixed his gaze on the detective, waiting. Shuichi made an ‘mm-hmm’ noise to show he was listening. “Why are you interested in how well I am doing in relation to my desire to understand humans?”

“I don’t really know, I just think that you’re interesting. I wanna know more about you and I want you to succeed at whatever you’re doing. That’s just kinda what happens when people find something interesting…” Shuichi started to get embarrassed when he realized he didn’t really know what he was saying. “Half the time humans don’t even know what they’re feeling or what they like or what they should be doing.”

“That is incredibly fascinating,” Kiibo said. “Can you elaborate?”

“On...which part?”

“On the topic of how humans themselves don’t know their feelings or purposes or likes.”

This was getting weirdly existential, but then again, talking to Kiibo usually had that effect on Shuichi. 

“Well, humans generally don’t really know what they like until they try it,” Shuichi began. “So which foods they like and don’t like, which places they want to visit or live, which sorts of other people they want in their life- platonically and romantically-”

“May I interrupt you there?” Kiibo looked very focused on what Shuichi was saying. “This is very good information and I would like you to continue afterwards, but I have another question that relates to what you just said.”

“Okay then,”

“Can you explain to me the difference between romantic and platonic relationships?”

“Oh,” Shuichi blinked, not knowing where to take this. “Uh, well, that’s kind of complicated...I mean…”

Kiibo stared at him intensely, practically begging for an explanation with his eyes. Shuichi looked elsewhere and tried to think. 

“So...a platonic or romantic relationship’s definition sort of depends on who you ask. Generally, you can have a whole lot of platonic relationships and only one romantic one. In a platonic one, the other person is someone that you like to be around, talk to, go places with, hug, and stuff like that. You do friendly stuff together.”

“I see…” Kiibo squinted. “So I am already in platonic relationships?”

“Yeah, most people are,” Shuichi said. “And you don’t really call them ‘a person you’re in a platonic relationship with,’ you call them a friend.”

“Yes, I know, I have done plenty of research,” Kiibo had a slightly angrier expression.

“I can’t assume what you know and don’t know,”

“That is true...please continue,”

“So uh, with romantic relationships, you still do all of those things, but also with kissing and planning to spend the future together, and going on dates,” Shuichi explained. “And people usually make a big deal out of who they want to be in a romantic relationship with and keep it a secret for a while until they feel ready to tell the other person.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are people secretive about feeling romantic attraction versus platonic attraction?”

“Cause, I mean...it depends on the person,” Shuichi began playing with the ends of his sleeves again. “Some people might feel guilty or embarrassed about who they’re attracted to. Nobody wants to have their feelings rejected by someone they care about, so they just...keep it to themselves. Or try to, and deny it when people ask.”

“Do you feel that way, Shuichi?” Kiibo asked. Shuichi snapped back to attention and stared at Kiibo, blushing slightly.

“Do I...which way?” 

“Do you feel embarrassed about whoever you might be attracted to?”

Shuichi thought vaguely about a time in elementary school where he saw a mean-looking pouty kid with black hair and an oversized sweater set a cage full of rats loose into the classroom and laugh maniacally about it while standing on top of his desk. That kid got a suspension for a week, but it made Shuichi laugh, and he thought that kid was kind of cute after he got back from his suspension.

Then Shuichi thought about the robot in front of him, staring very intently and waiting for him to answer the question. Truthfully, Shuichi did think Kiibo was also kind of cute, but he never let himself dwell on it longer than ‘no, he’s a robot, shut up brain.’

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Shuichi admitted. He...was letting himself dwell on it now as Kiibo continued to stare at him. Yeah he’s a robot, but he has a personality and wants of his own...right? Was dismissing his feelings because Kiibo is a robot ‘robophobic,’ as he so often says? Was he reading too much into an informational conversation? He just thought he was kind of cute, after all. He wouldn’t really mind giving him a kiss. It might feel weird, though, all metallic and stuff.

“Shuichi, may I ask something else?” Kiibo finally spoke again.

“Sure,”

“Is staring at another person’s lips a non-verbal indicator that they want to kiss?” Kiibo asked.

“Uh, usually, yeah. It could just mean they wanted to look somewhere other than the person’s eyes,” Shuichi said. “Why, did you see that a lot before people kiss in your research?”

“Yes I did,” Kiibo tilted his head a little bit to the side. “I wanted to make sure, because you were just doing so.”

Whoops.

“Ah, well, I-I also said that that’s just…” Shuichi tensed up and tugged at his shirt sleeves nervously. Damn it, what did he literally just say? 

“That you were just wanting to look elsewhere from my eyes?” Kiibo finished the sentence for him. 

“Right, that.”

“Would this be the embarrassment portion of the want for a romantic pair-bond that you explained?” Kiibo asked. His voice remained calm, but his face was slowly reddening as well. He looked tenser.

“What? No!” Shuichi exclaimed. This was not really how he expected this visit and conversation to go. “I don’t want a romantic ‘pair-bond’ with you.”

Kiibo’s hurt expression almost made him immediately take back those words. Then he looked confused.

“Is this the ‘denial of feelings when someone asks’ portion of-”

“No! I mean…” Shuichi cleared his throat awkwardly. “Maybe, honestly. I haven’t thought about it. I do think you’re...sort of cute.”

“This would be one of those instances you described where a human doesn’t know their own feelings,” Kiibo’s face deeply reddened after the ‘cute’ comment. “Am...am I correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you also said that they wouldn’t know until they experience it,” Kiibo’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and quiet. He took a long pause, which gave Shuichi plenty of time to realize how shallow his breathing had gotten and how warm his face felt.

“What are you thinking that means in this context?”

Kiibo stuck out his arm in Shuichi’s direction, blushing very hard and shutting his eyes. 

“Y-you can hold my hand in order to figure it out!” Kiibo seemed like he would’ve gulped if he had the ability to. “I don’t mind, really!”

“Oh,” Shuichi blinked in surprise. This also wasn’t what he expected at all, but man if it wasn’t adorable. Shuichi grabbed ahold of Kiibo’s hand. “Alright.”

They stayed this way for an awkward amount of time before Kiibo had calmed down a bit.

“Have you figured it out yet?” He asked. 

“It doesn’t really work that simply, Kiibo,” Shuichi laughed. “You can hold hands with friends. It’s nice, though.”

“You can hold hands with any normal friend?” Kiibo looked almost betrayed. “Then...what do romantic pair-bonds do to separate themselves? How can I help you figure it out?”

“I told you, it kind of depends on the person,” Shuichi shrugged. “Some people think hand-holding is platonic and some don’t. Some people think kissing is platonic and some don’t.”

“Some people think kissing is platonic?”

“I mean, maybe if it’s just on the cheek. I don’t think it is.”

“Then…could I kiss you?” Kiibo was very quiet and red again. Shuichi felt almost guilty for putting him through asking that, considering his strong feelings about just holding hands. He nodded, then realized that Kiibo couldn’t see that because his eyes were shut in embarrassment.

“Yeah, you can,” Shuichi said. 

The next few moments were very awkward, Shuichi having tried to lean over to Kiibo, but realizing there was far too much space between the armrest he was sitting on and the bed Kiibo was on, so he had to get up, walk over to him, and sit down. Then since they were sitting parallel, they each had to shift over a bit and get closer.

“By my understanding...um...one person grabs the other’s face beforehand,” Kiibo whispered. “Or shoulders, or the waist, or the back of the head. Where exactly would you like my hands to go?”

Shuichi blushed at the thought of each of those and held both of Kiibo’s hands. Not entirely sure of what to do next, he brought one of them up to his mouth and kissed the metallic knuckles. Then he did the same with the other hand, before deciding to put them around his waist. Kiibo looked like he was about to short-circuit. 

“I-I. I wasn’t aware that was...a ‘thing,’” Kiibo admitted. “That was...very nice...and comforting.”

“That’s good.”

Shuichi leaned in closer to Kiibo and put one of his hands on his shoulder and one on his cheek. He just looked at Kiibo for a moment, drinking in his expression and moving his thumb back and forth along his face. He wanted to see this a lot more. He had absolutely figured out his feelings already, but definitely wanted this to continue.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, Kiibo, are you ready?” Shuichi asked.

“Yes.”


End file.
